User talk:Animeman7890
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Who Are You to Judge? page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Recent edits In the past hour you have broken a couple of our rules, so I strongly suggest you read our policy, so this doesn't happen again. Thank you. --Anon talk 05:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : You should also take look at this policy. --Anon talk 05:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Well Bleachers Hope could count, as the DLC Liars and Cheats unlocks a Poker Table in the area :: The DLC category only belongs on articles dedicated to the DLCs, and not in all the articles the DLCs affect. --Anon talk 05:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah i see, sorry about that. But why were the catergories around the Four Horses removed, they do fit into all those categories ::: The "Four Horses" do fit into those categories, but not directly. The "Undead Nightmare" and "Redemption DLC" categories are covered with the Mythical Creatures category, and instead of adding the Transport category, a more specific category should be added, like Redemption Transport or Undead Nightmare Transport (doesn't exist yet). --Anon talk 05:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: But they are specifically for transport Re: Pictures Our policy is, that we only cover in-game information and images. So we don't include real-life images in the articles. --Anon talk 21:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm now 99% sure you're achievement boosting (mainly because you add a single category with each edit, when you can add them all at once), if you don't stop you will be blocked. --Anon talk 05:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realize doing so was wrong : If you would read the categorization policy, you'd know that that those categories don't belong in those articles. --Anon talk 05:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : : I did, its just I have a very bad memory. : : Can i at least do so when it comes to pictures. I posted six picture on Rare Guns and it only counted 3 of them. Re: MrGrave25 > So when are you on? im trying to get a hold of a few trophies too It varies, but I'm generally on a few times a week. Typically on Saturday evening (U.S. Eastern time), often on Friday or Sunday late afternoon/early evening, and sometimes on a weeknight. I'm open for any game mode (I like 'em all). Lately I've been doing a lot of FFA, Gang matches, and Stronghold, working on golden guns and other challenges. For trophies, I'm missing three of the gambling trophies, the Undead Overrun and Land Grab ones, the Advanced co-op kill chain, and several others. 2ks4 05:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) i just need the Land Grab and Poker Ace, but wouldnt mind helping Animeman7890 05:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I need help with a few trophies, could you help me please my psn is toughy_94 I will be happy to as soon as the network is back up Animeman7890 16:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) i'm herbert moon! Dude it's me, DennisWilles. How are you? Please tell me you didn't buy an xbox or something, because some of my friends did. i hope the playstation network will be back online next week or maybe tomorrow, remember, we still need to get some trophies.. see you, have a nice week DennisWilles 20:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Dennis, heck no will never buy and Xbox. Yeah me too, un the meantime i have been collecting trophies from my other games ive been meaning to get, killed 53,000 infected in Prototype and now working on inFamous. Im ready to get more titles onces the network is back up Also, how did you find me? Animeman7890 02:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That was pretty easy. I was looking for my name in google( my real name is "Dennis Willis" and found your "achieve everything gang"-page (we still need members!) ah come one, the PSN is working in the US at the moment but not in Europe.. DennisWilles 08:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not working were I live for some reason, so lets hope its up next week Yeah we need more members Animeman7890 15:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not? It should actually work in the whole US.(take a look at the official playstation blog) Did you download the new firmware? DennisWilles 16:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Doubt it, how do i do that Animeman7890 16:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) in "settings" the first option should be "system update". DennisWilles 16:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Will do Animeman7890 16:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) tell me if it works. DennisWilles 17:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) YAHOOOOO!!!! Animeman7890 17:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) lucky guy.i guess europe has to wait until tomorrow. don't even think about getting kingpin without me! DennisWilles 17:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I wont, and probably wont start playing RDR till next week, still need to complete inFamous Animeman7890 17:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me of something. Are you buying L.A. Noire? DennisWilles 17:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It is on my to get list, but im saving my Gamestop points for the new inFamous 2 game